The present invention relates to lighting devices, and more particularly, to light emitting diode (LED) light engines.
Due to the concept of low energy consumption, LED lamps are prevailing and considered a practice for lighting in the era of energy shortage. Typically, an LED lamp includes an LED module, having LEDs and a driving circuit. FIG. 1 shows a conventional LED module 100. As depicted, the LED module 100 includes a bottom substrate 102 and a top substrate 104. Typically, the top substrate 104 is formed of a PCB so that circuits are formed on the top surface of the top substrate 104. One or more LEDs 108 are mounted on the top substrate 104. The bottom substrate 102 is typically formed of metal and secured to the top substrate 104. Typically, the bottom substrate 102 does not include any circuit and merely provides mechanical strength for the top substrate 104.
To protect the LEDs 108 and provide a space for holding phosphor potting, a dam 106 is also mounted on the top substrate 104. Also, various types of sub-printed-circuit-board (PCB) components 110 are mounted on the top substrate 104. The dam 106 and sub-PCB components 110 can increase the manufacturing cost and the form factor of the LED module 100. As such, there is a need for an LED module (or LED light engine) that has a small form factor to thereby reduce the manufacturing cost without compromising the mechanical strength.